


Trade

by rinoahyuna



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sakumiya, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinoahyuna/pseuds/rinoahyuna
Summary: It would have been entirely inappropriate, to say the least, to address his opinion about the whole thing when Nino looked absolutely determined like this. Sho didn’t think there was even the slightest possibility that he could have turned around and leave Nino to deal with his own, dirty fantasies because let’s face it, just thinking about the sounds and the faces Nino would be making as he watched was enough to make Sho’s lips dry.





	Trade

It would have been entirely inappropriate, to say the least, to address his opinion about the whole thing when Nino looked absolutely determined like this. Sho didn’t think there was even the slightest possibility that he could have turned around and leave Nino to deal with his own, dirty fantasies because let’s face it, just thinking about the sounds and the faces Nino would be making as he watched was enough to make Sho’s lips dry.  
   
“What do you think, Sho-chan?” asked Nino as he lined up the plug and the remote side by side on the bed before he began to unbutton his shirt.  
   
“I – I’m not really sure,” said Sho a minute later, when he’d finally gathered the wits to actually talk without stuttering. Nino chuckled, dropping his shirt to the floor before he started on his pants.  
   
“Well, you can think about it later,” said Nino as Sho watched him kick off his pants along with his boxers. He started for the bed, grabbing the pillows there and shoving them aside as he situated himself in the middle. “For now, help me with these,” Nino said, before turning to him with his brows raised and lips curled into a smirk.  
   
“And get naked. You’re not fucking me with your clothes on, absolutely not.”  
   
Sho groaned. If there was one thing Nino was good at, it was this. Bossing everyone around even when he was the one trapped on the bed and was being pounded hard and good into the mattress.  
   
“I didn’t sign up for this, Nino,” Sho said, but considering the fact that he was tugging off his shirt in the same hurried movement contradicted this.  
   
On the bed, Nino simply huffed and made himself comfortable.  
   
“Sure, you did,” Nino yipped happily, one hand on his cock and lazily tugging on it. “Now move along. My ass is waiting.”  
   
Sho didn’t think he would have ended up giving into Nino’s whims tonight when there are a hundred important other things he should be doing.  
   
He sighed, eyes darting between the toy sitting on the bed, on Nino’s hand pumping his dick, and the anticipation on Nino’s face as he joined him there.  
   
++  
   
“You sure about this, Nino?” Sho asked for the nth time, once he was sure he’d coated the plug with enough lube before lining it up against Nino’s twitching entrance.  
   
Nino panted for breath, fingers grabbing the pillows tucked beneath his hips and nodded.  
   
“Yeah,” breathed Nino, as Sho took a moment to appreciate the view, ducked down to press two soft kisses over Nino’s navel waiting for his cue to continue. “Give it to me, I can take it.”  
   
Sho nodded in agreement. Well, he supposed it couldn’t be helped, he thought quietly, teeth digging on his lower lip as he watched the plug slid slowly into Nino’s body. The whole thing was so damn erotic he couldn’t help but moan with Nino when Nino did once the plug was all the way inside him, back arching from the bed in quiet pleasure.  
   
He grabbed the remote sitting to his left, checked Nino’s face for any signs of discomfort and when he was certain there was nothing, he flipped the On switch and was honestly startled when Nino yelped as if he had been electrocuted.  
   
“Jesus fucking Christ –“  
   
“Ah, s-so g-good, Sho-chan –“ Nino mewled before Sho could even decide to turn the thing off entirely, panting, watching Nino’s body jerking on the bed, his cock hard and throbbing against his belly. Sho’s own was hard and aching in between his thighs, cupping it and squeezing the head before nudging the dial up a bit more.  
   
Nino screamed, and for a second there Sho was rendered speechless, watching the way Nino’s cock striping come all over his stomach and chest, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure.  
   
Sho panted, reaching out to pat Nino’s hip as Nino slumped back onto the pillow, his skin slicked with sweat. He looked so beautiful like this, freshly-fucked, and Sho’s cock twitched with renewed interest.  
   
“More?” he whispered, squeezing Nino’s hip.  
   
Nino nodded, breathe ragged and unsteady. “Yes.”  
   
Sho turned the dial a notch higher, hand on Nino’s hips as Nino strained and trembled at the vibrating plug inside his ass.  
   
“More, Sho-chan!” Nino yelled, parting his legs wider and arching his hips higher. Sho did, turning the dial all the way up then dropping his hand down, wrapping his fingers around himself while Nino was writhing on the bed in pleasure.  
   
Soon, Nino was coming again, Sho grunting, eyes wide and unblinking, curses slipping out of his mouth as he followed Nino to the edge, shuddering as he spilled his pleasure into his own hand.  
   
+++  
   
“Thank you,” Nino said a little while later, when Sho was done cleaning Nino up and Nino tugged him down on the bed so they could cuddle. Somehow, despite the general weirdness of it all, Sho simply learned to take it all in stride and not give it much thought, for his own sake.  
   
“I’m sure you won’t be saying the same thing tomorrow when you’re having trouble sitting properly,” he said, with a half-smile. Nino hummed into his chest and tightened his arms around Sho, stealing Sho’s warmth like the thief that he was. He chuckled and pressed his lips against Nino’s temple.  
   
“It’s Oh-chan’s problem then, don’t worry about it.” Nino said with a completely straight face, and Sho often wondered what messed up relationship the five of them really have.  
   
Or maybe, it was just the three of them, because he was certain Jun would never – not even when he was drunk and wasted – jump into bed with Ohno and Nino just because the other two like it.  
   
“And he’s okay with you and me doing this, together, without him?”  
   
“He’s busy,” Nino murmured, “and besides, he was the one who came up with the idea, anyway.”  
   
Sho really need to start re-evaluating his life decisions, his relationships with his bandmates, and his choices, he really have to.  
   
“Right,”  
   
“It’s his fault he missed the chance of seeing you all naked and masturbating to the sight of me on the bed while I was being fucked by a toy,” Nino added, grinning. Then without a word, Nino cupped his dick, run his fingers around the base and pumped it to full hardness.  
   
“Wait, Nino –“  
   
Nino obviously wasn’t about to, as he was shifting on his stomach and was quickly working his way down Sho’s body with a hum, leaving his other hand on Sho’s cock as he situated himself in between Sho’s legs.  
   
Nino’s mouth already parted wide, he slid the wide crest of Sho’s dick into his mouth with a thoughtful hum, lapping the slit hungrily and the veins around the swelling base with his fingertips before Sho could even voice out his protest.  
   
Nino pulled away, but just slightly enough to speak.  
   
“Bonus payment for your generous help a little while ago,” Nino purred and reared back on his haunches, letting Sho watch as he swallowed Sho’s cock to the root.  
 


End file.
